


Sans toi pour moi

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance, Songfic, bad language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Таймлайн: сезон 2014-2015, Месут с травмой, выбившей его из строя на три месяца (с октября по декабрь включительно).Разгар фламизила, и, если что, это было самое прекрасное в Арсенале за три последних сезона.





	1. Без тебя для меня

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек, просто убивший тогда: Rick Allison – Je n’ai que toi/У меня есть только ты

_лишь ты, лишь ты –_

_мой свет и смысл в этом мире,_

_лишь ты, лишь ты –_

_моё спасение и крылья,_

_во мне лишь ты –_

_вздох от начала до могилы,_

_пойми, лишь ты_

_и я – вот всё, что было…*_

 

– Не злись, пожалуйста. Я сейчас уйду… Просто хотел убедиться, что всё нормально и ты справишься с остальным…

Вчера команда вернулась из Стамбула, с победой, которая точно выводила их в одну восьмую Лиги чемпионов, вчера Месут выгнал, то есть вежливо, но очень настойчиво попросил Мутлу увезти всех из его дома – всю толпу заботливых, слишком заботливых родственников. Никаких сборов с национальной командой, уже два месяца без матчей и неизвестно, сколько ещё впереди, ускользающий от него сезон еврокубков, разногласия с отцом, дошедшие чуть ли не до судебных разбирательств – всё это давило с разных сторон, угнетало так, что казалось: ещё чуть-чуть и будет впору только распластаться по земле и больше не подниматься. И иногда он очень хотел это сделать, и хотя ему было за кого держаться, он не хотел разочаровывать этого человека, не хотел выглядеть перед ним жалким и ни на что не способным. Они не виделись две недели, даже больше – Месут точно помнил: две недели, два дня, восемь часов и ещё сколько-то жутких минут – не касались друг друга, не смотрели друга на друга так, как привыкли за эти полтора года, и вот это изнуряло гораздо сильнее бесконечной физиотерапии, вгоняло в чуть ли не более мрачное состояние, чем невозможность выйти на газон.

 

– Нормально?.. Справлюсь?.. Ну, да…

На самом деле Месут никогда не злился (за исключением редких моментов на поле, когда не отреагировать было просто невозможно, будь ты хоть ангелом небесным), и уж тем более он никогда не злился на Флама – это было просто непредставимо. Но то, что он так успешно прятал от всех окружающих за маской спокойствия и доброжелательности, никогда не могло скрыться от Матьё, для которого каждое его огорчение или неудача были как инъекция кислоты под кожу: снаружи оставалась привычная оболочка, а внутри всё выжигалось до сухих костей. И Матьё всегда хотел сказать, что готов ему под ноги стелиться, только чтобы ему было чуть удобнее ступать по этой чёртовой земле!.. Но кто в здравом уме говорит такое вслух? Кто вообще думает о таком, так?..

– А где у тебя… все?

Месут слабо улыбнулся, потому что понял, что Матьё спрашивал не о родственниках, а о, как он называл их, “шарах на ножках” – его собаках.

– Брат забрал на время, чтобы мне было полегче, а я… а мне наоборот… Я очень хочу вернуть их. Не хочу быть один…

Матьё колебался, наверное, секунды две или все три, прежде чем не очень удобно втиснуться между его широкой спиной и подлокотником дивана, подогнув одну ногу под себя, и осторожно, пока ещё очень осторожно обнять Месута за плечи… Зря он так осторожничал – Месут буквально вплавился в него, умудрившись сохранить при этом их общее равновесие, а Матьё не смог бы ни сейчас, ни ещё через двести лет сформулировать то, что он почувствовал: насколько безоговорочно в это мгновение Месут отдался ему даже этим элементарным движением.

– Помочь тебе… устроиться? – слишком уж интимно Матьё это прошептал, чтобы оно было похоже на простую вежливость.

– Издеваешься… – констатировал Месут, откидывая голову ему на плечо. – Над травмированным, запертым в четырёх стенах одноклубником издеваешься? Как там Стамбул, как погода, как газон на “Телекоме”?..

– Ну, что ты… Не надо так, ладно? Если хочешь, я останусь… И даже расскажу про газон, если хочешь, я провёл на нём целых сорок пять минут!..

Слова сами сорвались с губ Матьё, и даже при всей своей годами натренированной силе воли он никогда бы не поручился за их контроль, но сейчас его не покидало устойчивое ощущение, что это Месут над ним издевался, прекрасно зная, что никуда он уже не собирается да и не очень-то собирался. Матьё держал его за руку все эти два месяца – и мысленно, и буквально, изредка отступая под натиском многочисленных родных, неумело пряча ревнивые взгляды, адресованные врачам, физиотерапевтам, массажистам – каждый раз, когда чужие руки касались смугловатой кожи Месута, когда чужие ладони оглаживали его многострадальное колено, чужие пальцы очерчивали изгибы его тела…

 

– Опять издеваешься… По-твоему, я хочу слушать про какой-то газон? – в голосе Месута  послышалось что-то странное, не то укор, не то скрытая угроза. – Я хочу тебя – всего, полностью, в себе, надолго, навсегда!..

Слышать такое от обычно сдержанного и не очень многословного по этой теме Месута было для Матьё чуть ли не большим удовольствием, чем просто смотреть на него. Он ведь очень долго пытался убедить себя в том, что ему самому будет достаточно – только смотреть на него, что он сможет – продержаться в этой опасной близости столько, сколько потребуется, что он не будет – постоянно засматриваться на его руки, мечтать прикоснуться к его губам и хотеть  подёргать мочки его ушей с чёрными камешками серёжек в них… Можно было быть ещё большим идиотом?.. Фактически они были вместе все эти полтора года, чуть ли не с первого дня знакомства, но разрешить себе быть совсем вместе, ещё больше и ближе, они смогли лишь недавно, и Матьё до сих пор сомневался, имел ли он хоть какое-то право...

 

_– Впервые вижу влюблённых, ведущих себя так прилично, – Лоран усмехнулся, глядя на синхронные движения разминавшихся невдалеке Матьё и Месута, которые даже не смотрели друг на друга в этот момент._

_Оливье скептически воззрился на одноклубника, нахмурился и покачал головой._

_– То есть, по-твоему, это нормально – когда два взрослых и… очень так ничего, – и тут Оли несколько мечтательно прикрыл, но, получив подзатыльник от Лорана, тут же открыл глаза. – …мужика ходят за ручку и томно вздыхают, вместо того чтобы истрахать друг друга вдоль и поперёк и уже успокоиться?!_

_– Ты хоть в курсе… – тут Лоран с сомнением посмотрел на соотечественника, смутно догадываясь, что зря вообще спрашивает. – Ты хоть знаешь, что твои представления об отношениях несколько утрированы и немного однобоки, а также плоски и ушлы?_

_К счастью, Жиру и вправду благополучно пропустил тираду Коса мимо ушей и снова уставился на парочку, присоединившуюся к пробегавшей мимо них группе игроков, закончивших разогреваться чуть раньше._

_– Может, тупо запереть их однажды в парилке? Не, опасно… А вот если в бассейне… – Оливье явно вошёл в раж, а в таком состоянии и вправду мог что-то сотворить. – Не, а что? Вода, полумрак – романтика! Пусть и слегка походная, но тут уж выбирать не приходится…_

_Косьельни только тяжело вздохнул, но задумался. И решил посоветоваться с Пером. Потому что Оли привык всё решать с наскока, а здесь такое не прокатит – нужен хорошо продуманный, подробный план. Поэтому – Пер. И Микель. И Лукас. И второй Матьё, и Аарон, и Тео…_

 

– Мэтт…

Месут чуть понизил голос, на одну десятую тона, может быть, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Матьё вздрогнул, как от удара током, а в его груди расплескалась вся скопившаяся за эти две недели нежность. Не две, нет, он точно помнил, что больше: две недели, два дня, восемь часов, тридцать шесть минут и ещё хуеву тучу жутких секунд. И Матьё был уверен, что если до этого момента в клубе ещё оставались приличные, то есть не строящие многозначительных физиономий каждый раз при их совместном появлении люди, то теперь таковых точно не осталось, но теперь ему было наплевать. А когда Месут травмировался, Матьё от неизвестности и безысходности стал названивать Перу. Он задолбал Пера и продолжил бы задалбывать, пока тот аккуратно не напомнил, что вернувшийся в Лондон Месут к Матьё гораздо ближе, чем он сейчас, оставшийся в расположении сборной.

– Мэтт, – повторил Месут уже совсем тихо, окончательно устроившись на его плече и запрокинув руку вверх и назад, чтобы запустить пальцы в густые и чуть волнистые волосы Матьё, до которого наконец дошло, насколько же неудачно (или всё-таки наоборот) он расположился и что будет совсем плохо, если Месут ещё немного пошевелится… – Ты собирался помочь…

Второй рукой Месут накрыл ладонь Матьё и потянул туда, где у него действительно невыносимо болело – от обострившегося за эти проклятые две недели желания, от критической необходимости физически ощутить рядом человека, который проходил вместе с ним сквозь все его кошмары.

– Озил, а тебе никогда не говорили, что ты – коварный тип…

Наверное, Матьё это подумал, а не произнёс. И он постарался не сжать ладонь сразу и навсегда, потому что никакой ткани под его пальцами практически не ощущалось – казалось, будто она растворилась, сгорела в пыль в этом моментально вспыхнувшем пламени. Он постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы посильнее обнять Месута другой рукой и медленно вдохнуть запах его волос – и это ударило по сердцу гораздо сильнее любой дозы любого энергетика. И он почти перестал дышать, потому что его просто раздирало на части – от желания опрокинуть Месута на диван, и подмять под себя так, чтобы он стал задыхаться, и целовать так, чтобы онемели губы – и его, и свои, и трахать до умопомрачения, до потери пульса – пульсов, его и своего, до оглушительного, сметающего абсолютно всё на своём пути взрыва – и его, и своего, и чтобы – вместе… И останавливала его стопроцентная… нет, двухсотпроцентная уверенность в том, что всё это – нельзя, не сейчас, не в этом состоянии Меса, когда с ним нужно быть осторожным, заботливым, нежным, нужно, очень нужно… Матьё наклонил голову так, чтобы найти его взгляд и… совершенно охренеть от того, что его парень отследил каждую его эмоцию, каждое колебание, каждое лишнее мгновение между двумя ударами сердца. Нет, он никогда не перестанет удивлять его – он невозможный, нереальный, таких людей не бывает!..

 

_– Мне кажется, – заметил однажды Матьё, когда им с Месутом пришлось в очередной раз ехать из Колни в Лондон на одной машине, потому что чья-то в очередной раз не завелась. – Мне кажется, твои что-то замышляют…_

_– А мне кажется, что это твои, – отозвался с заднего сидения Месут, которому очередная футболка Матьё была весьма мала в плечах, но что было делать, если его собственная в очередной раз таинственно исчезла прямо из шкафчика._

_– А вообще я думаю, – Матьё поправил зеркало. – Что всё гораздо хуже, потому что это – наши._

_– Так…  может, сказать им? – Месут наконец-то откопал в сумке с запасными вещами, хранившимися в машине, свою видавшую виды толстовку – ну, хоть по размеру будет._

_– Ещё чего!_

 

Матьё медленно выдохнул и снова посмотрел на Месута, окинул долгим взглядом вытянутую на диване ногу, от бедра до кончиков пальцев – у него такие длинные пальцы на ногах…  Он не мог больше сопротивляться, не хотел отказывать и отказываться, он хотел выполнить его желание – как своё. В конце концов, какого хрена? Разве они не заслужили это – немного времени вместе?

– Ладно…

– Ладно?.. – Месут немного присполз с плеча Матьё в сторону и недоверчиво приподнял бровь.  

Они давно играли в эту слегка выматывающую, но необходимую игру: Матьё постоянно испытывал угрызения совести по поводу всего и вся, Месут подтрунивал над ними, всячески снижая градус драматизма, раз за разом доказывая и показывая, что всё это – именно то, что ему нужно. Он не понимал, за что Матьё так жесток к себе и за что так изводит себя – за искреннюю и сильную привязанность, за желание быть рядом, просто быть рядом, ничего не требуя? Разве можно кого-то за это наказывать?.. Но Месут не докапывался, не пытался ничего вызнать, он только возмещал и возвращал, и собирался делать это столько, сколько будет нужно и можно. И он не собирался ничего менять в Матьё и что-то подтачивать под себя – ему нужно было всё это здесь и сейчас, да и времени на всякую ерунду у них вообще-то не было.

– Думаешь, только тебе непросто… – тихо пробормотал Матьё.

Но как только он произнёс это, сразу пожалел, потому что вспомнил, как же сильно он не хотел именно в этот раз отпускать от себя Месута и к чему привела сила его желания… Он сам не понимал, почему такими страшными, таким мучительным для него теперь становились периоды сборов национальных команд. Не из-за недоверия, не из-за ревности… хотя, наверное, из-за неё тоже… Возможно, как раз эта негативная составляющая и оказалась сильнее, настолько сильнее, что теперь Матьё не знал, как за это расплачиваться – пока расплачивался только Месут. Который его снова понял – точно и ясно, услышав каждое подуманное им слово. И если раньше он полагал, что Матьё почти никогда не расспрашивал о бразильском мундиале из-за его чемпионства, то теперь точно знал, что – не из-за этого, совсем нет.

– Эй, не отвлекайся!

Он аккуратно спустил травмированную ногу с дивана и выжидательно упёрся подбородком в плечо Матьё, а обеими руками – в его бедро.

– Значит, так… – Матьё оглядел пространство вокруг, внимательно осмотрел диван и поморщился. – Сначала – кровать!

Месут издал странный полупридушенный звук и даже попытался отодвинуться от него.

– Да ты… издеваешься! Всё ещё…

– Нет, – будь у Матьё силы, он бы взглянул на Месута хоть сколь-нибудь сурово, а так – почти умоляюще. – Кровать…

Месут сообразил, что спорить будет себе дороже, и предпочёл воспользоваться этой вынужденной отсрочкой, чтобы повисеть на его плечах, позабираться своими горячими ладонями ему под рубашку, параллельно превращая эту рубашку в не пойми что, покусать за ухо, нашёптывая что-то на смеси немецкого и английского, и Матьё был готов благодарить все подряд высшие силы за то, что они добрались до спальни без происшествий и что вообще добрались. Ещё до того, как Матьё опустил его на широкую кровать, Месут начал стаскивать с себя футболку, поэтому Матьё зацепился часами, они запутались и некоторое время и не могли высвободить руки из куска ткани. Отсмеявшись и заодно избавившись от часов, Матьё продолжил свою бурную деятельность: подушка под колено Месута, под поясницу, под локти и ещё вокруг, пока Месут снова не начал смеяться и пытаться пнуть его здоровой ногой.

– Ты немного увлёкся… Лучше бы мне помог!

– Сейчас… – Матьё навис над ним, просто любуясь, как часто вздымается широкая грудь, как поджимается и без того плоский живот, как нервно дёргается кадык. – Почему мы… перманентно-регулярно творим какую-то хрень? Вот на что ты меня всё время толкаешь?..

Матьё старался, из сил просто выбивался, чтобы только не думать о том времени, когда ему придётся вырывать его из своего сердца – с мясом, с кровью, со всеми этими поразительными мелочами – которые он так старательно запоминал сейчас. Но Месут тоже старался – сделать всё, чтобы он об этом не думал.

– Я? Толкаю? Нет, ты точно решил поиздеваться... Кто здесь – красивый французский соблазнитель со всеми вытекающими… Кстати о… Помоги уже!

Задушив стон где-то ещё на подступах к горлу, Матьё  буквально двумя рывками стащил с него оставшуюся одежду, обнажая длинные стройные ноги, узкие бёдра, ровный, большой, давным-давно вставший член – блестящий от смазки, тяжёлый, такой красивый, так давно!.. Матьё ещё несколько долгих мгновений не мог оторвать от него свой взгляд, периодически бесполезно хватая ртом воздух, чтобы снова начать дышать.

– Ох… Охуеть...

– Думаешь, только тебе непросто? – передразнил Месут, до невозможности довольный такой реакцией.

 

_– Потому что вы – дебилы, спокойно и весьма дружелюбно заметил Пер, аккуратно размешивая ложечкой сахар в крохотной кофейной чашке._

_Жиру яростно сверкнул глазами, Лукас открыл и забыл закрыть обратно рот, Лоран скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку диванчика, ожидая пояснений. И только Дебюши склонился чуть ниже к своей чашке с зелёным чаем, чтобы скрыть мягкую и немного грустную улыбку._

_Мертезакер пояснять как-то не торопился, он вообще собирался продолжить пить кофе, но так как Косьельни вежливо ткнул его локтем в бок, Перу пришлось поставить чашечку обратно на блюдце._

_– Хочешь сказать, что они не… Но… Но как же… – Подольски уже успел расстроиться и совершенно не пытался это скрыть, даже двойная порция фисташкового мороженого не помогла._

_– Да я уже готов поверить, потому что как ещё можно объяснить всю эту хрень! – Жиру был зол скорее на себя, потому что был уверен, что просто не мог так ошибиться._

_Пер обменялся короткими взглядами с Матьё, сидевшим напротив него – тот едва заметно качнул головой и снова уткнулся взглядом в свою чашку, ну, или в ладонь сидевшего рядом Оливье, который уже начал нервно барабанить пальцами по столу._

_– Да нет. Вообще-то, наоборот…_

 

– Дальше, – Матьё навис над Месутом, пока что успешно пресекая его попытки дотянуться до ремня на его брюках, а впрочем… Месут делал хуже, он просто касался кончиками пальцев, невесомо проводил там, где мог дотянуться, от чего Матьё становилось одновременно и хорошо, и плохо. – Ты – ничего делать не будешь!

– Verdammte Scheiße... – Месут даже приподнялся, чтобы убедиться в серьёзности слов Матьё. – Правда? С чего? У меня всё нормально, я уже хожу в спортзал! У меня уже стабильная нагрузка на колено!..

– Вот в зале. И будешь. Нагружать!

Да, Матьё был настроен очень серьёзно, а Месут возражал просто так – чтобы повозражать. И если бы Матьё предложил ему спрыгнуть с Биг Бена, или прогуляться по краю Ниагарского водопада, или ему бы пришлось протащить Матьё на себе сквозь ледяную пустыню (на этой мысли он вздрогнул и попытался побыстрее избавиться от этой картины), он бы возражать даже не подумал. А вот ничего не делать…

– Nein… Нечестно…

– Oui. Безопаснее.

У Матьё был грандиозный по своей претенциозности план: расцеловать, отсосать, вылизать, оттрахать, а дальше – как получится и на что останутся силы. Но он знал, что Месут уже всё прочёл по одним только его полуопущенным ресницам, что он обязательно постарается его план скорректировать и вообще сделать всё по-своему, на что, собственно, Матьё всегда рассчитывал: это на поле он мог прикидываться высокоорганизованным и расчётливым немцем, а наедине с ним он –  безбашенный, волшебный, какой-то восточный и просто ходячий соблазн… И иногда от внезапно стукавшей мысли, что ещё кто-то видел его таким, Матьё хотелось глотнуть цианистого калия, желательно – из литровой бутылки. Он бы и сейчас глотнул, но пока с трудом оторвал взгляд от обнажённого золотистого тела, раскинувшегося на белых с цветными узорами простынях, и сполз с кровати, чтобы наконец раздеться самому, а Месут снова приподнялся на локтях, внимательно наблюдая.

– Ты бы хоть помедленнее…

Матьё на мгновение замер и чуть прикусил губу, но только – на краткое мгновение, потому что он не стеснялся, больше нет, то есть он знал, что если на кого и любоваться, то, конечно, на Месута – долго, часами, как на любимые произведения искусства в их любимой Национальной галерее. И хотя Матьё прекрасно понимал, что сравнения с тем же Оли он, конечно, не выдержал бы, он допускал, что Месуту что-то нравится в нём, он надеялся, предполагал, ведь иначе ничего бы этого не было… Месут же никогда не озвучивал, как его сводил с ума этот молочно-белый оттенок кожи, он никогда не рассказывал, насколько его заводило отсутствие границ загара, потому что у Матьё не было никакого загара, наверное, он никогда в жизни не загорал специально, и его светлая кожа так вызывающе контрастировала с его густыми тёмными волосами, широкими бровями и почти чёрными глазами. Он только показывал – руками, и каждый оставленный его пальцами синяк потом расцеловывая бессчётное количество раз, губами – и каждый сантиметр кожи потом долго-долго горел и не мог остыть, языком – и каждый раз, каждый офигенный раз он ещё и успевал проследить реакцию, насладиться ею и только потом продолжить… Нет, помедленнее Матьё уже не мог, он едва был в состоянии расстегнуть, а не поотрывать на хрен пуговицы на рубашке, впрочем, Месут уже был готов и сам его всячески поторапливать, особенно, когда Матьё опять застыл в изводящей близости от него и болезненно поморщился.

– И ещё… Нам нужно… Нужно…

Матьё беспомощно оглянулся вокруг, с тоской вспоминая, что в этой тумбочке, на которую он смотрит, точно нет нужного, и уж тем более его нет на полках с вычурными интерьерными штуковинами.

– А ты что, не привёз ничего из Стамбула? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Месут, в очередной раз безнаказанно вгоняя своего парня в ступор.

И пока Матьё открывал рот, пока давился возмущённым возгласом, Месут дотянулся до тумбочки с другой стороны кровати и достал из ящика нужный флакон.

– А если вдруг будешь угрожать взять так, без всего – то я возражать не буду, – он протянул флакон Матьё и, запрокинув голову, пристально вгляделся в его лицо. – И не думай ничего – она новая…

Матьё, не отводя глаз, тяжело опустился на кровать рядом с Месутом и отодвинул чёртов флакон в изножье. Какой смысл врать человеку, который по одному только повороту головы мог узнать, какое у него сегодня настроение, и выспался ли он, и не беспокоит ли его икроножная…

– Мес, я никогда… ни разу... А даже если и так, то это – только моя проблема!..

Это было так, по крайней мере, Матьё искренне хотел, чтобы было так, чтобы не оскорблять Месута… ревностью. Ну, не признаваться же ему вслух, что Месут – это тот, кого хочется затискать до полусмерти, зацеловать до темноты в глазах, укрыть собой, от всего мира спрятать и никогда, никогда никуда не отпускать!.. И никого не подпускать к нему. Кажется, кое-кто намекал ему, что он ведёт себя как пятнадцатилетний подросток, тогда как ему в два раза больше?.. Кажется, этот кое-кто был охренительно прав, несмотря на то, что сам чаще всего ведёт себя как тринадцатилетний…

– Не надо пытаться быть таким эгоистичным, mein Leben, тебе это не идёт.

 

_– Так ты знал? Мне стоило догадаться!_

_Оливье и Матьё, попрощавшись с остальными, вышли из кофейни и направились к месту, где оставили свои машины._

_– Почему? – Дебюши вскинул голову и с любопытством вгляделся в профиль друга. – Потому что я не скрываю, что завидую им?_

_Жиру резко остановился посреди тротуара, и Матьё успел сделать ещё два шага, прежде чем сообразил, что Оливье отстал. Он обернулся и увидел, как тот, опустив голову, рассматривает брелок в виде арсенальской эмблемы на ключах в своей руке._

_– Это правда? – было похоже, что Жиру задавал вопрос ключам._

_– Что не скрываю? Или что завидую? – Матьё улыбнулся, но, сообразив, что между ними расстояние, мгновенно сократил его, заставив Оли посмотреть ему в глаза. – Тебе я лгать не буду, мог бы догадаться._

 

Целоваться… Надо же хоть какую-то часть плана успеть воплотить в жизнь, прежде чем всё то, что отвечает за логику, понимание и даже координацию движений разрушится под напором волны неуёмной страсти и первобытного желания обладать. Матьё наконец-то наваливается всей своей тяжестью – такой долгожданной для Месута, что он как никогда согласен и одним мощным захватом сдавливает его плечи, мелкими касаниями перебирает позвонки, жёстко вцепляется в волосы, безжалостно, сильно и широко проводит ногтями по всей спине, совершенно не думая о том, каково будет Матьё завтра в клубной раздевалке. Матьё тоже не думает – к херам всю эту “приличность” и показушную скромность – он может и будет хвастаться тем, что у него есть человек, способный развести его на такое. Потому что уже слишком много времени было потрачено на то, чтобы перестать сражаться и начать бесконечно сдаваться друг другу, они уже всё что угодно друг от друга примут – только чтобы было. Поэтому – захлёбываться в поцелуях, и опасно, очень опасно сплетаться языками, и кусать друг друга за плечи, и жёстко задевать соски, и стискивать до хруста пальцы, и непременно отрываться хотя бы на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть друг другу в глаза, снова и снова убеждаясь, что всё – правильно…

Матьё ясно чувствует, что ещё чуть-чуть – и он упустит так долго выбиваемую им инициативу, поэтому быстро, буквально в несколько мокрых поцелуев спускается ниже, колючим подбородком процарапывая всё и всюду, где можно и нельзя. Впрочем, “нельзя” тоже больше не существует, и можно – зарыться в мягкие золотисто-каштановые завитки на лобке, выждать несколько вздохов и провести губами по всей длине обжигающе горячего члена, и если бы можно было посчитать здесь пульс – он бы зашкалил, точно бы! – и издевательски вернуться к бёдрам, и почувствовать, как сильные пальцы требовательно вцепляются в волосы на его затылке, возвращая всё обратно. Правую ногу Месут сгибает в колене и сильно толкается прямо в горло, так что Матьё не то давится, не то ещё пытается рассмеяться – ну, невозможно же так!.. Но он справляется, одной рукой придерживая у основания, пальцами второй, наскоро облизнув, пробирается дальше – ниже, между… Он с трудом размыкает уже онемевшие губы, приподнимает голову, медлит, а Месут просто хватает его за запястье, чтобы – перестал уже издеваться и изводить его. Это же надо, как снова узко, как будто в первый раз!.. Впрочем, с ним у Матьё всегда – как в первый раз: дрожат руки, внутри всё сжимается от безумного страха сделать что-то не так, причинить лишнюю боль, разочаровать, не удовлетворить – да сотни разных опасений, набрасывающихся на него в этот момент жадной толпой и отступающих лишь тогда, когда Мес распахивает свои глазищи и больше не закрывает. А вокруг уже двух пальцев Матьё так тесно, что он готов оставить их так, но ему безумно хочется дальше и глубже, хочется достать и задеть посильнее, чтобы услышать самые сводящие с ума звуки – и он получает желаемое, потому что Месут стонет глухо, низко и до крови, наверное, вцепляется в его плечо, а Матьё исхитряется прижаться и потереться щекой о его пальцы. Он вообще безумно рад, что находится в неплохой физической форме…

– Что меня заводит ещё больше, – полухрип-полушёпот Месута добивает Матьё – он ещё и говорить что-то может!.. –  Так это то, что тебе будет не проще, обещаю. И тебе завтра надо на тренировку, а мне – нет...

Матьё с трудом, но всё-таки отрывает губы от тонкой, золотистой и чуть терпковатой на вкус кожи и убирает пальцы, слыша недовольный вздох, и поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с совершенно невозможными глазами Месута.

– Так… Ладно…

Месут опасно улыбается, закидывая руку к изголовью и притягивая себе под голову ещё одну подушку – хорошо всё-таки, что не все они отправились на пол, выжидательно закусывает губу и хлопает Матьё по колену, поторапливая его, чтобы он уже развернулся и понял, что ему тоже будет недостаточно всего… Матьё не боится, потому что всегда доверял Месуту, сразу, безоговорочно. Он проводил своим длинными крепкими пальцами там, где любому другому Матьё давно бы поотрывал руки, он целовал в такие местечки, что у Матьё напрочь отключался не только мозг, но и абсолютно ненужный, становящийся лишним в эти моменты инстинкт самосохранения. А самое главное, Месут никогда не спрашивал разрешения, он и так знал, что ему всё – можно. Как и сейчас, когда он медленно расцеловывает его ягодицы, цепко обхватывает, лижет, а потом толкается языком, и какое-то время Матьё ещё способен ласкать в ответ, но он слышит, чувствует, что Месут улыбается, и теперь всё, что он хочет – только подаваться навстречу его движениям. И когда Месут, не особо церемонясь, толкается уже пальцем, а потом и двумя, Матьё выпускает его член и сдавленно матерится – по-французски, по-английски и, кажется, ещё и по-итальянски, и он на хрен забывает, какое колено под его руками – левое и нельзя хватать. Месут жёстко проводит ладонями по его бокам и пояснице, не скупится на кусачие поцелуи, отчего нежная светлая кожа тут же покрывается ярко-красным узором, и снова достаточно жёстко трахает пальцами, не зная, что хочет услышать больше – “Сильнее, ещё!” или просто своё имя с французским акцентом. Несколько горячих и тяжёлых капель падает Месуту на грудь, и ему кажется, что ему бы пригодилась ещё одна пара рук да и ног тоже, потому что Матьё, каким-то образом разобравшись, где какая нога, вцепляется в правую и прогибается настолько, насколько позволяет не слишком удобная поза.

– Ме-ес... Не могу больше, прости… Прости…

Он совсем не уверен, что Месут расслышит его придушенный хрип, может, и нет, только ощущают они всё по-прежнему одинаково. Поэтому Месут ещё раз целует, прикусывая, и шлёпает, отпуская, потому что ему тоже больше невмоготу. Несколько мгновений у Матьё уходит на то, чтобы развернуться и попытаться сфокусировать взгляд на Месуте, который ни хрена не помогает ему сосредоточиться, потому что смотрит неотрывно – каждое его движение сопровождает ласкающим, проникающим до самого сердца взглядом. А от его доверчивости и готовности идти до конца крыша у Матьё едет окончательно, со слухом, как и со зрением, проблемы – остались только тактильные ощущения, но вопрос он скорее угадывает, чем читает по губам.

– А ты всегда… будешь извиняться?

У Матьё хватает сосредоточенности, чтобы поправить подушку под его поясницей, чтобы почти вслепую нашарить затерянный в скомканных простынях флакон и согреть в ладонях прозрачную субстанцию – не для себя, для него, и даже подумать, сможет ли он удержать его бедро  крепко прижатым к постели и чего ему будет это стоить. А ответ на прочитанный вопрос он не продумывает – он всегда у него есть.

– Да, если захочешь.

Он успевает поцеловать его колено и ещё получить пинок под рёбра, справедливый пинок, чтобы уже покрепче обхватить правое бедро,  положить ладонь на левое и задержать дыхание – как будто на целую вечность...

– Я не это хочу… Как своё… Я хочу, чтобы ты брал – как своё…

Последние слова тонут в их общем полувсхлипе – на вдохе без выдоха, на остановке в самой болезненной точке, которую всё равно нужно пройти. Так нельзя. Можно. Нужно. Секунда, две, пять – чтобы ощутить это “своё”, Матьё даёт Месуту и себе время привыкнуть, терпит столько, сколько может, хотя это невыносимо, и в конце концов решается на отчаянное движение, выдыхая – вместе с Месутом, который снова согласен и подаётся ему навстречу так, как будто всё ещё опасается, что Матьё отступит. Но – нет, никогда и ни за что. И сначала он двигается медленно, успевая контролировать и свои руки, и ноги Месута, но с каждым новым толчком ему хочется всё больше, дальше и сильнее. Он упирается руками над плечами Месута, который тут же вцепляется в них мёртвой хваткой, он расцеловывает его запрокинутое лицо, вытянутую, напряжённую шею, жадно ловит его стоны и хрипы, ускоряется, не разбирая, кто из них и на каких языках, задыхаясь, шепчет какие-то безумные слова. Матьё буквально рушится на Месута, когда тот из последних сил смыкает руки у него на спине и ноги – на пояснице, всё-таки, несмотря ни на что, не думая ни о каких последствиях, просто потому что – хочет так, и Матьё не в силах сопротивляться его желанию. Потому что желание Месута – огромно, оно затапливает всё вокруг, оно заставляет каждый раз ощущать всё – как будто в первый и последний, как будто всё это – и вправду незаконно и одновременно – как будто нет абсолютно ничего запретного или невозможного. Матьё обхватывает его за плечи, упирается лбом в его такой же горячий лоб, падает в пропасть его бездонных глаз и одними кратким движением губ успевает выдохнуть “t’aime…”, понимая, что Месут не услышит и не увидит. Но ему важно успеть, и он успевает – прежде чем их обоих оглушает и ослепляет, разрывает в клочья, которые перемешиваются в нечто единое, другое, то, что никогда не будет прежним.

 

– Tu sais, je n'ai que toi… Ничего больше, просто ничего. И я обойдусь без всего остального…

Матьё лежал на животе, прижавшись к плечу Месута и сцепив свои пальцы с его, и Месут периодически притягивал его пальцы к своим губам, а он только смотрел и даже не думал сопротивляться.

– Ich weiß. Только… не надо так.

– Я тогда чуть не умер, mon coeur. Трижды. Из-за тебя, рядом с тобой, без тебя. Всё на свете бы отдал – руку, ногу, обе ноги – только чтобы ты…

– Я знаю, – Месут повернулся, утыкаясь в макушку Матьё и вдыхая запах его ещё влажных волос. – Но не надо. Ты нужен мне целым. Весь. Полностью.

Воздух в спальне сгустился до невозможного – из-за слишком большой концентрации любовных испарений, и по идее нужно было бы включить кондиционер или приоткрыть ненадолго окно. Но никому из них и в голову не пришла такая глупость – разъединиться, отлепиться друг от друга, с корнями выдирая из себя выращенную в таких трудах и сомнениях любовь – только не сейчас, не раньше того момента, когда сделать это придётся.


	2. Утром

Матьё в кои-то веки просыпается не по будильнику, просыпается, потому что ему хорошо, потому что ему хочется увидеть выползающее из-за красивых челсийских крыш солнце, хотя обычно ему плевать на лондонское солнце, вообще мало похожее на солнце, тем более в это время года. Но сегодня ему всё кажется необыкновенным и красивым. Слишком, слишком хорошее утро…

Он потихоньку выбирается из-под руки Месута, зная, что он не обидится и что ему понадобится время для утренней молитвы, старается не оглядываться, покидая слишком уютную спальню, добирается до ванной комнаты, где сначала долго стоит под прохладным душем, а потом долго таращится на себя в зеркало, хотя и не любит зеркала. Выглядит он хреново, только глаза счастливо светятся, а так… Лениво подвигав плечами, но не сильно приглядываясь, он понимает, что – везде хреново, но это его не то что не беспокоит, а даже немного веселит. Ну, и ещё это повеселит его одноклубников, это неизбежно. Ну и хрен с ними. Он закутывается в чёрный мягкий халат Месута – в запах Месута, тепло Месута, по которому уже скучает, а ведь не прошло ещё и получаса…

Месут находит Матьё на кухне стоящим у большого окна с тарелкой и вилкой в руках, рядом с ним на краю столешницы расположилась кружка с чем-то горячим. Этот край барной стойки очень удобно почти упирается в окно, а на фига тут барная стойкая – Месут не помнил. Мэнди хотела эту штуковину, Мэнди настояла, штуковина осталась, Мэнди – нет…

– Ох, счастье, я нашёл всё, что искал: мой халат, мой мужчина и… Чай тоже мне?

Матьё неторопливо оборачивается, подвигает к нему кружку, а сам молча любуется: на Месуте свободные спортивные штаны с вызывающе незавязанным шнурком на поясе и расстёгнутая толстовка на голое тело. И он должен переключить своё внимание на чай, на тарелку в своих руках – на что угодно, ну, или снова бежать под холодный душ…

Месут подходит ближе, берёт кружку – чай, да, с лимонником и имбирём – кончиками пальцев другой руки проводит по отвороту халата, и пальцы чуть задерживаются на самом краешке, но преодолевают искушение забраться под него и быстро соскальзывают прочь.

– Доброе утро. Тебе идёт.

– Доброе. Прости, я забрал его из ванной…

Месут мягко улыбается, но всё ещё ждёт какого-нибудь подвоха, маленького укола, царапины, которая испортит эту идеальность, что-нибудь вроде вопроса “Как колено?” или “Во сколько на физио?..” А у него нормально всё с коленом, и он не хочет, чтобы после тренировки Мэтт ещё и торчал с ним в мрачных медкабинетах. Но Матьё молчит, и молчит он совсем-совсем другое – Месут это наконец понимает и улыбается уже свободнее и счастливее.

– Ты всегда будешь извинять? Мы уже обговаривали этот момент…

Теперь уже Матьё улыбается, а Месут прижимает к губам кружку ровно в том месте, где чуть ранее были другие губы. Чай слишком крепкий, потому что на самом деле Матьё предпочитает кофе: вне зависимости от времени суток и режима – чашка кофе всегда могла подбодрить и порадовать его. Месут уже купил шесть пакетов, три сорта, пять видов обжарки, он даже новую кофемолку купил на всякий случай, только… ещё не сказал Матьё об этом.

– Да, прости… То есть… Прости!

Матьё решает отвернуться, уткнуться в окно, в тарелку, куда угодно, потому что если он ещё немного потаращится на торс Месута, то будет…

Месут тихо смеётся, отставляет кружку и обнимает Матьё со спины, попутно заглядывая в его тарелку, правда, и так зная, что было в его холодильнике – хоть какая-то польза от нашествия родни.

– Кысыр лучше тёплым есть, мне так кажется…

– Прости, не удержался. Очень вкусная штука…

Месут снова думает о том, до чего же Матьё идёт чёрный и внезапно – о том, как бы прекрасно всё это смотрелось прямо здесь, на светлом полу, посреди его кухни, хотя… Что тут прекрасного, если на полу – дубовая паркетная доска, и будет как минимум больно, причём обоим, но если всё-таки попробовать… Но вместо этого он тихо вздыхает и прижимается чуть сильнее.

– Здесь такого не готовят… Вернее, он всё равно не такой, как домашний… Мама всегда добавляет нар эксиси… гранатовый соус, она сама его варит. И мне показалось, или ты… опять извинился? Нам надо с этим что-то делать.

– Да?

И в этом простом и коротком слове у Матьё для Месута сразу всё – вопрос и предложение, согласие и опасение, провокация, разрешение, всё что угодно. И Месут непроизвольно, совершенно не нарочно понижает голос и ещё сильнее прижимается к плечу Матьё.

– Ливанцы, например, едят его руками. Кладут на листья салата или виноградные листья…

Матьё аккуратно откладывает вилку, чуть наклоняет голову к тарелке, и Месут глаз оторвать не может от того, как в вороте халата открывается шея и кусочек спины. И он на всякий случай чуть отстраняется, и хватается за столешницу, чтобы тут же не запустить руку туда, где начинаются красные полоски и синие пятна… Вот бы увидеть всё сейчас, при солнечном свете – рассмотреть и заново прочувствовать каждый болезненный момент… Что он натворил… И вот о чём он сейчас думает, ну, о чём?..

Он так замечтался, что не заметил, как Матьё, чуть откинув голову, уже несколько секунд наблюдает за ним, и потихоньку разворачивается лицом к нему, и медленно отставляет тарелку – они чуть позже доедят, да, руками и без всяких листьев. И Месут думает, что обязательно сварит Матьё кофе, потому что он ему непременно понадобится. А пока он просто смотрит ему в глаза и видит всё, о чём только успел помечтать: как они лежат на дубовом паркете посреди его огромной кухни, как он внимательно разглядывает его спину и ещё более внимательно расцеловывает и старается хвататься аккуратнее, как они укрываются этим халатом и мысленно отсчитывают секунды до того момента, когда придётся всё-таки встать… Слишком хорошее утро имеет свойство заканчиваться слишком быстро – как и вообще всё хорошее.


	3. Позже

– Потому что тебе надо сосредоточиться! Набираться сил, начинать тренироваться, а не…

– А не?..

Месут пробует обдумать его слова на английском, потом переводит это на немецкий и пытается ещё раз подумать, но у него всё равно ничего не получается. “Во что ты решил теперь сыграть? В старшего товарища по команде? Только не сейчас… Зачем, зачем?..”

Матьё готов за голову хвататься, он готов с моста прыгать… Господи боже и твою мать!.. Он несёт какую-то чушь, фальшивые насквозь фразы с трудом, но всё-таки вырываются из горла и бьют наотмашь его любимого человека, он бьёт…

– Тебе сейчас нельзя тратить свои силы на… впустую, тебе нужно сосредоточиться на восстановлении, а я мешаю…

Месут пытается прислушаться к его мыслям, но там хаос – полнейший хаос и ещё что-то тяжёлое, мрачное… Впрочем, в его собственных мыслях не лучше. Зачем он так с ним? Почему сейчас, когда всё наконец сложилось… Или – нет?.. Разве ему всё это показалось? И разве нельзя было хоть раз сказать… Ох… Но он ведь тоже не говорил… Он сам ничего никогда не говорил Мэтту!.. Нельзя, нельзя бесконечно догадываться обо всём, это приятно, но иногда хочется услышать по-настоящему, вживую – что-то очень важное, что-то необходимое.

– Я… Я буду рядом, всегда, по-прежнему… Как раньше…

Матьё застывает в дверном проёме, а Месут – посреди гостиной, обхватив себя руками, как будто пытаясь согреться. Ещё он пытается поймать взгляд Матьё, но – безуспешно, и это пугает его гораздо сильнее его слов. Неужели… Неужели он ему врёт, всё вокруг ему врёт, его собственное имя ему врёт*, неужели всё, что они с таким трудом и терпением выстроили, должно вот так просто рухнуть в угоду тому, что там “положено” и “как лучше”?.. В ногу Месуту то и дело тыкается Бальбоа, всем своим видом как будто говоря: “Пусть он уходит! Пусть этот странный холодный человек уходит, а мы останемся вместе!” И Матьё ещё успевает подумать: какого хрена, почему ты не дрыхнешь, раскинувшись на диване вместе с остальными, нормальными, собаками? А Месут наклоняется, и берёт его на руки, и, немного помедлив, прижимает к груди, и в этот момент Матьё ясно понимает, что после самого себя больше всего на свете он ненавидит это небольшое и ни в чём не повинное существо. То, как он прижимается к шее Месута, то, как он утыкается холодным мокрым носом ему в подбородок, как пытается лизнуть его красивый нос и в конце концов преуспевает…

“Господи!.. Да нельзя же так, нельзя!.. Надо уйти, уйти поскорее… Ну, хоть что-нибудь, хоть какой-то знак подай, пожалуйста!..”

“Я сделаю всё, как ты скажешь, только так, как ты захочешь, ты должен это знать…”

Но Матьё уже не может прочесть это в его мыслях, потому что мысли Месута теперь закрыты для него. Он еле размыкает губы, чтобы выдохнуть “Увидимся позже, не провожай!..” Он ключи от машины, дверь, порог, ступени находит на ощупь, и он уже не увидит, как Месута просто переламывает пополам от рвущейся наружу боли, как он несётся на кухню, как не может удержать в руках стакан и пьёт воду просто из-под крана…

Больше может не быть никакого “позже”, никакого “как раньше”, у них может ничего больше не быть!.. Ему на глаза попадается высокая фарфоровая кружка – Матьё обычно пил из неё кофе, а он каждый раз в шутку грозился поменять её на что-то, в два раза меньшее. Месут хватает её и изо всех сил швыряет об пол. Он опускается на пол, закрывает ладонями лицо и пытается вспомнить хоть что-нибудь – хоть одну спасительную строчку, но ничего, ничего, кроме имени, которое хочется выкрикивать громко, на весь пустой дом, на всю улицу, на ум больше не приходит. Он ещё несколько секунд смотрит на осколки, а потом наконец слышит, как на пороге кухни испуганно поскуливает Бальбоа.

– Прости, малыш! Прости, пожалуйста, это больше не повторится… Никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mesut – счастливый, благополучный (турец.)


	4. Любить сильнее

…Он просто не мог заснуть, не представляя Месута рядом с собой, он с маниакальным упорством каждый раз внушал себе, что Месут здесь, поблизости, практически под руками, только не обнимает, чтобы дать ему немного личного пространства… Но его не было. _“Лишь тишина, почти загробная…”_ Уже которую ночь подряд Матьё вгонял себя в этот осознанный полубред, а утром расплачивался приступами паники, удушья и почти физической тошноты, которая тем не менее не мешала ему заливаться полулитром кофе, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть частично живым, и если бы об этом узнали в клубе… Но пока организм позволял – обманывать и обманываться, Матьё это никак не беспокоило, его вообще мало что сейчас беспокоило. На тренировках он выкладывался чуть ли не в два раза больше положенного, да и в матчах тоже, тем более что сейчас ему стабильно доставалось место чуть ли не в основе. Жить бы да радоваться…

 

– Ни фига не понимаю!..

Лоран остановился рядом с Оливье и посмотрел в ту же сторону, что и он. И в любое другое время он бы сказал ему что-то вроде “Я не удивлён, знаешь ли…” или “Сходи прочти книжку, что ли, вдруг поможет”, но не сейчас. Потому что сейчас он был с ним согласен: творилось что-то странное, вернее, наоборот – не происходило того, на что они все рассчитывали. И теперь почти у всех в команде было ощущение, что рядом с ними постоянно существует безвоздушное пространство, кусок выжженной земли – между Матьё и Месутом, над которыми они так дружно хихикали весь прошлый сезон и уже половину нынешнего.

– Я тоже думал, что он… обрадуется, повеселеет, снова начнёт рассказывать свои непонятные итальянские анекдоты… Пер! Пер, ты не знаешь, что…

Мертезакер, проходя мимо них, только молча и мрачно пожал плечами – если он и собирался впадать в панику, то пока это было не очень заметно, и тем опаснее это выглядело в перспективе. Оливье нахмурился, ещё немного постоял, вертя головой в разные стороны, а потом сорвался с места.

– Совещание! Срочно!

Лоран проводил взглядом умчавшегося вслед за Пером Оли, потом снова посмотрел в сторону Месута и задумался. Уже три дня прошло, как Месут присоединился к общей группе на тренировках, и уже три как они с Матьё ведут себя как едва ли знакомые люди. И сначала все обратили внимание, что Матьё на тренировках почти всё время работает в паре с Франсисом, а потом и самому Лорану пришлось сменить напарника, потому что не мог же Пер – бросить Месута. Тоже все заметили… Как Месут силится улыбнуться, когда кто-то рядом, и как моментально исчезает даже след улыбки, когда он думает, что его никто не видит. Дело в том, что чуть ближе познакомившись с Месутом, любой, даже самый нетонкий человек, начинал понимать, когда он улыбался искренне и радостно, а когда – исключительно из вежливости. Так вот эта самая чёртова вежливость эти последние три дня пёрла из него в таких количествах, что кого-то могло легко стошнить с непривычки… Не совещание, нет, нужен военный совет...

 

Пер всё отлично замечал, он считал себя ответственным за команду, а особенно – за Месута, особенно сейчас, когда ему было очень непросто, когда ему нужна была всевозможная поддержка, а тут… такое. Новый год и так начался зашибись как: Лукас свалил в этот свой Стамбул – больно ему там понравилось, они проиграли какому-то Саутгемптону, а тут ещё и это!.. Мысленно он чертыхался, просил, чтобы Микель поскорее вернулся в строй, пусть он разгребает этот непроходимый завал так, как он один и умеет, а он, Пер, не чувствовал себя способным на такое геройство. Особенно погано он себя ощущал, когда замечал Месута, стоявшего перед входом в тренажёрный зал и упорно тянувшего ручку на себя, тогда как дверь нужно было толкнуть, и этой самой дверью он пользовался уже второй год как…

Дебюши и Косьельни не видели Месута у двери: во-первых они были заняты выполнением силовых упражнений, а в-главных – наблюдали за тем, как второй Матьё, который Фламини, в другом углу тренажёрного зала делал вид, что у него всё прекрасно и замечательно. Только получалось у него этого весьма херово.

– Кос, может, мы поторопились с выводами? – Матьё свесился между металлическими перекладинами тренажёра. – Может, они просто… немного отвыкли друг от друга, может, давно не виделись…

Лоран неторопливо поднялся, развернулся и с сочувствием посмотрел на Матьё – ему достанется больше всего: он ближе всех общается с Фламом, который вообще не особо склонен подпускать кого-то так близко к себе, а вот теперь, когда он подпустил…

– Определённо – давно…

– Он ничего не говорит, – Матьё понизил голос, как будто у него болело горло. – Только смотрит глазами побитой собаки, и я… я даже спросить ничего не могу!..

– Я понимаю… И не надо, это всё равно ни к чему не приведёт…

Они синхронно посмотрели туда где, рассказывая что-то весёлое, Матьё взмахнул рукой, словно закидывая её куда-то, и его рука повисла в воздухе, и он опускал её медленно-медленно, как будто боясь задеть что-то невидимое. Потому что он хотел закинуть руку на знакомое, привычное плечо – точно не Санти и уж точно не Франсиса – но этого плеча там не было. Дебюши поморщился, словно больно было ему, и вопросительно посмотрел на Лорана.

– Совещание?..

Лоран кивнул, по-прежнему пристально вглядываясь в спину Матьё, который его взгляда, конечно, не почувствовал, а той самой рукой он вцепился в собственное плечо да так, что даже с этого расстояния было видно, как мертвенно побелели его пальцы.

– И срочно…

 

Пер поцеловал перед сном мальчишек и клятвенно заверил Ульрике, что они не будут шуметь, пытаясь коллективно решить очередную задачу по спасению мира.

– Вам точно не нужен свежий взгляд со стороны?

Ульрике не напрашивалась в компанию, просто видела, что мужа уже неделю как что-то беспокоит, что-то связанное с командой, что-то важное, но такое, что не решить ни Боссу, ни всему тренерскому штабу, а значит – он взвалит это на себя, как и всегда. Но Пер только покачал головой: он себе-то толком не мог объяснить происходящее, и потому, несмотря на то, что его любимая женщина обладала недюжинным умом, он просто заверил её, что они справятся. Хотя он был в этом абсолютно не уверен. Он спустился в гостиную, где расположились одноклубники, вызванные на “срочное совещание”, и тяжело вздохнул. Лоран и Матьё сидели рядом и, видимо, были единственными, кто осознавал всю серьёзность ситуации. Санти по доброте душевной был готов помогать всем и каждому, но казался слишком деликатным, чтобы взять и без спроса всерьёз вмешаться во что-либо.  Оливье, обнаружив непустое ведёрко с наггетсами, занимался их спасением – путём методичного поедания. Тео здесь был больше из-за Пера – он очень хотел помочь именно ему, но уж экспертом по отношениям себя точно не считал. Мертезакер ещё раз вздохнул, подошёл и разгрёб себе немного места на столе, заваленном картонными коробками с едой и заставленному кружками с чаем и банками с шипучкой.

– Ну? Что мы будем делать со всем этим? И не вздумайте кто-нибудь сказать, что это не наше дело! Теперь – точно наше.

Санти согласно качнул головой, Тео прикусил губу, Оливье задумчиво отправил в рот ещё один кусочек курицы и многозначительно покивал, не прекращая при этом жевать.

– Господи, да сколько можно!

Лоран выхватил из рук Оливье ведёрко с наггетсами и переставил на другой край стола. Оли успел только растерянно хлопнуть глазами, Матьё попытался скрыть улыбку, а Санти не то чтобы пытался что-то скрыть, но просто уткнулся лицом в стол и укрылся руками, как будто бить собирались его, а вовсе не Оливье. Тео только растерянно покрутил головой по сторонам и на всякий случай отхлебнул чай из большой кружки.

– Мне кажется, надо просто заставить их поговорить друг с другом, – несмело предположил Матьё.

– А ты считаешь, что это вот так вот “просто”? – Лоран дёрнул плечами и нахмурился. – Они же теперь за километр обходят друг друга! А в столовой – ты видел, где они сидят!..

Вообще-то последнее уточнение было необязательным, и Лоран уже сто раз пожалел, что озвучил это: Матьё прекрасно знал, где сидел его тёзка – рядом с ним, меланхолично ковыряясь в тарелке и каждый раз оставляя почти половину несъеденным.

– Значит так, – Оливье ненавязчиво вытянул свои длинные руки на столе, ненавязчиво же пытаясь дотянуться до желаемого объекта, но Кос совершенно точно рассчитал расстояние – наггетсы было не достать. – Берём Месута, привязываем его к скамье и даём знать Матьё, ну, то есть просто направляем его в нужное место в нужное время. Я уверен, что он просто не сможет устоять перед…

Тео фыркнул прямо в кружку и сделал вид, что закашлялся, Матьё рассеянно погладил нервно вздрагивающие плечи по-прежнему не отлипавшего от поверхности стола Санти, но ничего не сказал, равно как и сам Санти, который уже понял, что он в этих делах не помощник: такой буйной фантазией он точно не обладал…

– Не, ну, просто с Фламом же не выйдет, он так легко не дастся, а вот Месута можно будет подловить… Что?!

Лоран молча и решительно придвинул картонное ведёрко обратно к Оли, чему тот, разумеется, несказанно обрадовался, переглянулся с Пером и Матьё, в какой-то мере уже осознавая тщетность своей обеспокоенности.

– У кого-нибудь есть чуть менее идиотские идеи?..

 

…Он обнаружил в стопке отглаженных вещей чёрную рубашку Матьё и замер над ней, долго не решаясь взять её в руки. А когда решился взять и поднести к лицу, осторожно вдыхая запах, у него закружилась голова и потемнело в глазах – он узнал его, несмотря на тонкий аромат кондиционера, он узнал его с первого вдоха, как узнал бы среди сотни других запахов. Он собрал осколки его разбитой кружки, сложил в картонную коробку, которую периодически открывал, тихо радуясь, что в этот момент его никто не видит, иначе вызвали бы скорую, чтобы отвезти его в этот… как там его называют… Бедлам – там ему самое место… Его колено было в порядке, его допустили к тренировкам, а рентген мозга и сердца врачами “Арсенала” в этом случае не делается, потому что иначе они бы сами заперли Месута в отдельной палате…

Он здоровался с ним за руку, как всегда, как обычно, но замечал, как поспешно Матьё отнимает руку и старается не встречаться с ним взглядом. И прежде чем Месут успевал открыть рот, чтобы выдать что-то больше, чем просто “доброе утро”, Матьё уже отходил подальше и старался в течение дня больше не подходить так близко. “Вот уж не думал, что эти двое могут практиковать садо-мазо!.. Чего только не случается в жизни…”, – выдал однажды Оливье и не то чтобы слишком тихо. К счастью, услышал его только Лоран, он же и стукнул его пустой пластиковой бутылкой по башке, испортив тем самым причёску. А потом он задумался, и понял, что Оли иногда, конечно, тупит по всем фронтам, запутывает свои собственные отношения со всеми как только может, но зато некоторые вещи он видит абсолютно ясно и характеризует их очень точно…

 

Пер уже который день подряд наблюдал, как по окончании тренировки Месут оглядывается в поисках привычного партнёра, как почти открывает рот, чтобы сказать традиционное “Посоревнуемся?”, но уже на вдохе прерывает сам себя, чуть ли не кашляя, и безвольно опускает руки, роняя мяч себе под ноги. Пер не рассчитывал, что Месут станет с ним откровенничать, но он чувствовал себя обязанным хотя бы просто побыть рядом.

– Хочешь, я в ворота встану?

Он мог бы всё испортить, чуть было не добавив “Я не знаю, как вы с Матьё…”, он чудом успел вовремя прикусить язык и опасливо покосился на Месута, собиравшего мячи. Но, на его счастье, Месут был слишком погружён в собственные мысли, чтобы что-то такое заметить, даже подойдя ближе, он смотрел как-то мимо Пера. Он, казалось, вообще не замечал, что его не очень внятную речь кто-то слушает.

– Понимаешь, мне хотелось его ударить… Я чуть ли не впервые в жизни ощутил что-то такое… очень злое, как будто я… как будто он отобрал у меня что-то… моё, а я… я не был готов…

Месут отступил на несколько шага от мяча, взял небольшой разбег, ударил, и мяч пролетел над крестовиной, почти задев её. Проследил взглядом упавший на траву мяч, Месут наконец-то повернулся к Перу и чуть ли не впервые за всё это время по-настоящему заметил терпеливого и молчаливого человека рядом с собой.

– Ты совершенно прав, Пер! Я слабак и размазня!.. Я просто стоял и смотрел, как он мучается, принимая решение за нас обоих! Я ничем, ничем ему не помог, тогда как он старался, он хотел сделать всё как лучше… для меня!.. Как всегда, как всё это время, а я ни разу не сказал, что он и есть – лучшее для меня! Я просто кретин… Мне нужно… Я…

– Оставь мячи, я соберу.

– Спасибо… Спасибо тебе за всё!

На ходу стаскивая с себя перчатки и куртку, Месут помчался в раздевалку, предполагая, что Матьё уже давным-давно уехал и теперь нужно прикинуть маршрут, и нагнать его, например, у его офиса…

 

Матьё очень долго, минут десять уже, наверное, наблюдал за тёзкой, который стоял у своей машины, но даже не думал уезжать: на второй линии чуть наискосок стоял рендж ровер Месута, и Матьё просто глаз оторвать от него не мог. Выглядело это, конечно, странно, но Дебюши только покачал головой и отправился к кофейному автомату – тайное кофейное место почти на базе, о котором все знали, разумеется. Но поскольку территория, принадлежащая клубу, заканчивалась ровно на линии ограды – ничего было сделать нельзя. К его возвращению, как он и предполагал, картина не изменилась.

– Флам…

Матьё поднял голову, и его взгляд был уже не затравленным, а каким-то безразличным, что было гораздо хуже.

– А теперь я где прокололся? – особого интереса, впрочем, в его голосе не прозвучало. – Или проще будет перечислить, сколько раз я не прокололся?

Дебюши втиснул ему в руки горячий стаканчик с эспрессо без сахара, зная, что это, конечно, не поможет, но и лишним не будет.

– Да я-то не удивлюсь, если ты бросишься обнимать его машину, но остальные…

– Никогда, просто никогда, ни разу в жизни не было так погано… Я… я хотел задушить его собаку, ты представляешь?!

Матьё, может, и хотел что-то сказать на это, но разумно предпочёл только слушать. И то, что Фламини говорил о своём сокровенном, говорил вслух и говорил ему, означало очень высокую степень хреновости происходящего.

– Конечно же… Он доверился мне, только мне, а я… а я струсил, я предпочёл сбежать вместо того чтобы продолжить сражаться… Я просто жалок, он никогда мне это не простит, он просто не должен! Но я должен хотя бы признаться… Спасибо, дружище, ты мне очень помог, спасибо! И… за кофе тоже!

Матьё успел только кивнуть почти уже в спину убегавшему обратно к раздевалкам Фламини и подумать, что они все точно свихнутся, если эти двое не поправят всё в ближайшее время!..

 

…Они столкнулись в коридоре у выхода на поле, одновременно вдохнули обжёгший их лёгкие общий воздух, одновременно и резко вцепились друг другу в плечи, и Месут наступил на уроненные вещи, и Матьё справился с собой на мгновение быстрее.

– Pardonne-moi… Пожалуйста! Прости, если не сейчас, то хотя бы начни это делать… Дай мне понять, что ты можешь, дай мне ещё один шанс!.. Я должен был… Я должен был любить тебя сильнее!

Ох ты ж блять, прозвучало так… мелодраматично, фразой из одного забавного английского кино, только Месут не видел этот фильм, а если бы и видел, то лишь посмеялся бы, но… Тогда откуда он знал эту фразу?..

– Но… сильнее любить нельзя.

– Может быть… Но… надо хотя бы пытаться. Я должен был.

Время вокруг замерло и просто исчезло, две прошедшие недели, все эти страшные дни казались нереальными – приснившимся кошмаром, остатки которого сейчас догорали в огне никуда и никогда не уходившего желания быть рядом друг с другом. Обжигающая боль в плече была реальна, обволакивающее пальцы тепло – не от нескольких толстых слоёв ткани, а от того, что под ними, было реальным – они оба ощущали только это. У Матьё в глазах потемнело, а в низу живота как будто опрокинули только что вскипевший чайник, когда он опустил взгляд на дёрнувшийся кадык под тонкой и золотистой кожей этой длинной шеи... Месут неуловимо, каким-то едва-едва заметным движением подался было вперёд, но их полуобъятие жёстко и удержало их… друг от друга. Не здесь, нет, никогда. У них не просто устоявшиеся традиции – у них принципы, которые они не для того выстраивали, чтобы вот так послать всё к чертям, как они чуть было не сделали со своими чувствами.

– К тебе… ближе?

И Матьё едва ли был в силах кивнуть, но он, не отрывая взгляда от лица Месута, умудрился залезть левой рукой в правый карман своего пальто, достал ключи и на ощупь вложил их в его свободную ладонь.

– Езжай осторожнее, не гони. Машину поставь там, ты знаешь, где… А я… я быстро, только захвачу что-нибудь из еды…

 

Месут успел только снять куртку и сделать пару звонков – он не провёл ни одной секунды в ожидании. Дверь зашуршала, хлопнула и тут же ещё раз возмущённо дёрнулась под тяжестью двух впечатавшихся в неё тел. Месут просто накинулся на Матьё с жёстким, жадным, немного непривычным, но всё равно таким желанным поцелуем, что у Матьё хватило сил только покрепче обхватить его за талию, а бумажный пакет с продуктами удачно сполз между их телами прямо им под ноги. Этим поцелуем – неудобным, неправильным, болезненным – они просто возвращали друг друга себе, как будто заново сшивая разорванный холст своей общей картины. Оба с трудом хватанули немного воздуха, неохотно отрываясь друг от друга, оба еле держались на ногах, но всё равно медлили – просто знали, что больше некуда торопиться, что нужно отдышаться и дальше сделать всё более-менее как положено.

– Уже простил? – только и смог выдохнуть Матьё.

– А то… Ты же специально дал мне время, да?

Месут ещё сильнее притиснулся и обхватил руками шею Матьё, просто разглядывая его, как будто заново привыкая к нему – так близко, рядом с собой.  

– А что, врезать мне как следует не хочешь?..

– Хочу, конечно… Но не буду, – и от этой полуулыбки Месута Матьё снова окатило жаркой волной – ожидания, опасения и желания, которое было сильнее всех остальных ощущений. – Но ты не волнуйся: завтра у тебя будет всё болеть…

Матьё только хмыкнул и прижался лбом к такому же горячему лбу Месута, который уже упёрся ладонями в дверь, потому что вовремя сообразил, что иначе он задушит Матьё... раньше времени.

– Это без тебя, mon âme sœur, всё болит как… не знаю… Хуже никогда не было и не будет. Как будто…

– Как будто тебя разодрали пополам и оставили так валяться?..

– Да…

Месут опустил голову, наверное, чтобы дышать стало чуть легче, и сфокусировался на пакете под ногами.

– Там… только еда?

– Нет…

– Достанешь?

– Да.

Матьё сполз, точнее, стёк по двери вниз и попытался найти в большом пакете необходимую прямо сейчас вещь, но руки слушались плохо, да ещё он периодически запрокидывал голову, чтобы увидеть, что Месут стоит всё так же, не шевелясь, чуть наклонившись и просто наблюдая за ним, и чего ему это стоило – предположить было нельзя. Матьё совсем не хотелось вставать – зачем, зачем вообще, когда всё здесь, под его руками, но он наконец-то нашарил нужный предмет, отодвинул пакет чуть в сторону и, коснувшись свободной рукой ноги Месута, поднялся обратно – в кольцо его рук.

– Вот…

Месут только кивнул, не глядя, потому что потянулся к его уху, но постарался всё-таки не коснуться. А Матьё снова прилип всей спиной к этой чёртовой двери и думать не думал куда-то дёрнуться: он снова дышал одним воздухом с Месутом, он вообще снова дышал, он ощущал его живое тепло прямо так – он мог бы терпеть ещё вечность.

– Мэтт… Ты меня тоже прости…

– Что?.. За что? Почему?..

– Потому что я так легко отступил. Потому что побоялся! Потому что не понял, потому что разочаровал тебя…

– Чушь… Всё это – хрень!.. Подержи!..

Месут, по-прежнему не глядя, перехватил флакон, а Матьё начал расстёгивать свою рубашку, потому что больше ему ничего в голову сейчас не приходило, и даже “пожалуйста” на родном языке показалось каким-то слишком… вычурным и ненужным. А так, так он хоть чем-то полезным займётся… Он сумел выпутаться и из пиджака, и из рубашки, успев порадоваться, что куртку он забыл в машине, пробежав несколько метров по всё ещё непривычному английскому зимнему холоду. И вот теперь он наконец-то ощутил реакцию Месута, потому что до этого ему всё казалось, что Месут просто не дышит, а сейчас он точно знал, что он дышал – вместе с ним, так же часто и тяжело, и это было всё, чего он хотел – остальное было не важно. Поэтому Матьё, наклонившись и по-прежнему стараясь не касаться Месута, стащил с себя ботинки, выпрямился и потянулся к ремню на брюках.

– Ну мне-то оставь хоть что-нибудь!..

Одно короткое мгновение – и Месут сомкнул своё убийственное для них обоих объятие, впиваясь всеми своими выступающими костяшками в рельефы такого родного, как будто специально под него выточенного тела, когда пазы смыкаются идеально, до щелчка, и ровно по этому щелчку – сносит крышу.  

– Mon evidence…*

– Mistkerl…**

Больше слов не было. Было больно – как будто сходила на нет анестезия, было сладко, как будто вокруг разлили варенье из розовых лепестков, было резко и тяжело, и в то же время как-то правильно – как будто разорванные части совпадали краями и вновь обретали свою целостность, было очень жарко – до темноты в глазах, было мучительно мало всего и было слишком много всего – силы, нежности, нетерпения, ласки, напора, отдачи… Весь мир со всеми его красками, запахами и вкусами они сейчас возвращали друг другу – таким болезненным и самым верным способом.

 

Матьё знал, что он пока не до конца чувствует всё то, что ощутит завтра утром, но самое главным ощущением сейчас было то, что он – живой. _“…что темнота тобой разогнана…”_ Месут улёгся как-то поперёк его груди, тяжёлый и немного жёсткий, но Матьё даже не думал шевелиться, одну руку оставив на его спине, другую периодически прижимая к своему лицу, к глазам и губам, стараясь не расплакаться. Получалось плохо…

– Простил…

– Угу…

Месут даже не думал подниматься, давая Матьё время, зная, что больше некуда торопиться – только повозился немного, задевая губами его рёбра, живот и всё, что только можно было задеть.

– …но если ещё раз выкинешь что-то подобное… я убью тебя. Без вариантов. Например, прямо в постели, этим… как это… ножом для колки льда – как в том старом, но крутом фильме с Шэрон Стоун… У тебя есть нож для колки льда?

– Нет… – Матьё уже почти справился с собой, а хриплый голос можно было списать на последствия их почти двухчасового на самом деле ни разу не молчания. – Вроде нет, сейчас же всякая техника в фаворе, блендеры там всякие… Купим завтра. Положу его под кровать… Слева, да?

– Да… – Месут снова с удовольствием поворочался под тёплыми руками Матьё,  подтянувшими одеяло. – Два купим, у меня, кажется, тоже нет. Тоже положу под кровать…

– Хорошо…

– И надо пересмотреть тот клёвый фильм с клёвой Шэрон.

– Хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *мой свет (фр.)  
> **сволочь (нем.)

**Author's Note:**

> *мой коряво-приблизительный перевод основной мысли.


End file.
